


Old Soldiers

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old warriors talking a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



The big green robot settled on the edge of the wall carefully. It easily held his weight, though, for it had to support the bulk of his companion and others by day. Apparently, stone weighed more than the alloys in even Kup's ancient frame.

"Got a problem with him believing the best of everyone?"

"More the lad wants to and life's taught him better," the winged being answered, settling in just as carefully.

Neither would admit the care was more for abused, aged bodies than for the solid stone of the castle wall.

"Reminds me a bit of my last Prime. Now... just got a reckless sparkbit running around thinking he can't do it, while routinely pulling off miracles."

"Ach, but that's our second these days. Got us in a spot of trouble when Goliath took out and went to find Angela and the others." The wings flipped back and settled in, one brushing against the mech's shoulder. "Ehh, forgot where it was," he said with a laugh at Kup's look at the wings.

"Ehh, just thinking, outside the scraplets on our side, been a while since I trusted a flier."

"Trade a tale for a tale til the sun comes up?" Hudson offered. "Since the TV is out and all."

"Sounds like a good trade!"


End file.
